Love or Friendship?
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: Chapter 2 UPDATE! Toshiro sudah yakin akan keputusannya. Tetapi, lagi-lagi ada hal yang merisaukannya. Apa itu? ENJOY THIS FIC! R&R! B'Day fic for: kuro lunatic! -NOT YAOI-
1. Contract

**A/N**: Yah... nggak usah panjang-panjang. Tapi, yangg jelas...**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURO LUNATIC-SENPAI**!!!! YEY!!! Yep, fic ini mank gue bikin sebagai kado ultah buat **kuro lunatic**-senpai!!! Tanjoubi Omedetou! Pokoknya... **ENJOY THIS FIC**! **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW**~!!!! (Sebenernya, gue telat ngucapinnya... Hiks..)

**Disclaimer**: Duh, coba aja **Oom tite Kubo** mau ngasihin semua chara Bleach buat gue! *ditampol* Sayang nggak boleh... T_T Ya udah, deh, yeng penting, fic ini PUNYA GUE! Awas aja lo semua pada nyolong! *sok ngancem*

* * *

**Love or Friendship?**  
by: red-deimon-beta  
Special for: **kuro lunatic  
-Chapter 1: Contract-**

"Yak! Anak-anak, latihan hari ini sudah selesai! Untuk para peserta lomba kendo tingkat Prefektur besok, jangan lupa! Berkumpul di tempat lomba jam 9 tepat! Lomba dimulai jam 10!" teriak Isshin, pelatih kendo di SMA Karakura.

"Baik, Sensei..." jawab para anggota Klub Kendo kompak. Setelah itu, masing-masing langsung membereskan barang-barang mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang sambil terkadang mengobrol dan bercanda dengan tema-teman mereka. Tak terkecuali Toshiro, dan anak Isshin sendiri, Ichigo. Semua orang tahu bahwa mereka berdua adalah sahabat dekat.

Saat mereka berdua sedang asyik bercanda, Isshin memanggil Toshiro, "Hei, Hitsugaya! Coba kau ke sini sebentar!" teriak Isshin.

"Iya, sensei! Sebentar!" jawab Toshiro dari kejauhan, "Sebentar, ya, Ichigo." kata Toshiro pada Ichigo yang ada di sebelahnya.

Ichigo menepuk pundak Toshiro, "Sudahlah. Aku pulang duluan saja. Kau bicara saja dengan Oto-san. Jangan lupa besok kita ada lomba! Aku akan berusaha keras untuk mengalahkanmu!" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum kecil pada Toshiro.

"Tentu! Coba saja kalau bisa!" Toshiro menjawab dengan mantap sambil menjulurkan lidah. Kemudian, dia langsung berlari ke tempat Isshin.

"Ah, Hitsugaya. Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Isshin.

"Tidak, kok. Ada apa, Sensei?" tanya Toshiro.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu..." kata Isshin lirih.

"Ya? Apa itu?" Toshiro semakin penasaran. Tidak biasanya Isshin mengajaknya bicara empat mata seperti ini.

"Tolong...." Isshin berbicara lambat-lambat. Membuat Toshiro semakin penasaran, "Besok kamu mengalah dan membiarkan Ichigo menang. Aku sudah mendapatkan jadwal pertandingan besok. Nanti peserta akan dibagi menjadi 2 blok. Kamu di Blok A. Sedangkan Ichigo ada di Blok B. Dari daftar peserta yang kulihat, sudah pasti kalian berdua akan bertemu di final. Jadi, kumohon agar kau mengalah sekali ini saja. Biarkanlah Ichigo menjadi juara 1. Dan kau menjadi juara 2." Kata Isshin memohon.

Raut muka Toshiro berubah menjadi sedih begitu mengetahui keinginan pelatihnya tersebut, "Ta.. Tapi.. saya sangat menginginkan hadiah untuk juara pertama tersebut..."

"Apa? Beasiswa Tokyo University selama 3 tahun? Oh.. ayolah. Aku tahu memang kau ini anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Tapi, kau pintar. Kau jenius. Mendapatkan beasiswa itu hanyalah hal kecil bagimu. Pokoknya, aku mau agar kau mengalah besok. Apa pun yang terjadi. **Masa depan** Ichigo bergantung pada keputusanmu. Besok keluarga besarku akan datang. Termasuk Ibuku. Dialah yang akan memutuskan Ichigo pantas menjadi pewarisnya atau tidak." Ancam Isshin.

Toshiro tidak bisa berpikir sekarang. Ini keputusan sulit. Tapi.... , meski pun dia menginginkan beasiswa itu, sekarang nasib sahabatnya berada di tangannya. Akhirnya, setelah dipikir-pikir, Toshiro pun memutuskan...

"Oh, oke. Baiklah Kurosaki-san..." kata Hitsugaya dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Nah, bagus!!" Isshin berteriak senang. Kemudian dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Toshiro dengan senang. Kemudian pergi. Meninggalkan Toshiro seorang diri.

"Ya, sama-sama..." kata Toshiro lirih pada dirinya sendiri. Bingung antara senang dan menyesal akan keputusannya.

* * *

"Aku pulang.." kata Toshiro begitu sampai di Panti Asuhan tempatnya dibesarkan.

"Ah! Shiro-chan! Lama sekali! Ayo cepat makan! Anak-anak yang lain sudah menunggumu!," seru Unohana, si pengurus Panti Asuhan, sambil menunjuk anak-anak lainnya.

"Unohana-san! Jangan panggil aku Shiro-chan!" teriak Toshiro sebal. Tidak memedulikan death glare dari anak-anak lainnya yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Maaf. Tapi, itu sudah jadi kebiasaanku.... Ayo cepet makan!" jawab Unohana santai.

Toshiro merengut sebentar, "Huh! Dasar! Oke, sebentar! Aku ganti baju dulu!"

"Cepat, ya!" balas Unohana.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ke-20 anak penghuni panti asuhan (termasuk Toshiro) dan juga Unohana sudah duduk berjejer dengan rapi di sekeliling meja makan. Memakan makan malam mereka yang sederhana dengan lahap samabil sesekali mengobrol.

"Hei, Shiro-nii! Tadi kau lama sekali!!" teriak Yachiru kesal. Lalu, dalam sekejap anak-anak yang lain, baik yang lebih muda atau tua juga langsung ikut-ikutan Yachiru untuk memarahi Toshiro.

"Huu! dasar Shiro-chan bego!" kata yang lainnya menimpali.

"Kamu yang bego! Jangan panggil aku SHIRO-CHAN!!!" jawab Toshiro mengamuk.

'Toshiro belagu!" Yachiru lagi-lagi memanasi suasana. Dan yang lainnya pun serentak mengiyakan ucapannya.

"Terserah kalian mau bilang apa. Aku mau tidur." ujar Toshiro yang akhirnya muak. Kemudian, dia langsung saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Berisik," gumam Toshiro begitu dia memasuki kamarnya sendiri. Sebenarnya, kamarnya terlalu luas untuk ukuran satu orang. Hanya saja, karena pembagian kamar dibagi berdasarkan kelas umur, Toshiro hanya menempati yang muat untuk 20 orang itu sendirian. Semua anak yang seumuran dengannya sudah mendapatkan orang tua baru. Hanya Toshiro saja yang belum mendapatkan orang tua angkat. Kebanyakan orang tua takut dengan penampilan Toshiro yang aneh. Rambutnya seputih salju. Badannya terbilang (sangat) pendek untuk anak umur 16 tahun.

Banyak orang tua yang melihat Toshiro bilang bahwa rambut putih itu tanda bahwa Toshiro terkutuk. Mereka bilang Toshiro anak nakal. Jahat. Calon pembunuh. Dan berbagai makian lainnya yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Toshiro.

**Brukh!**

Toshiro langsung saja menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Baru saja dia menutup matanya, tiba-tiba....

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhukh!" Toshiro terbatuk. Dari suaranya saja kita tahu bahwa itu bukan batuk biasa.

_Obat..! Obat!_, Toshiro panik ketika menemukan obatnya tidak ada di tempat biasanya. Sementara, batuknya mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Mencari ini, Shiro-chan?" tanya seseorang.

Toshiro langsung berbalik ke arah suara itu. Dangan agak terkejut, dia berkata,

"Cih, sialan. Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa tahu..."

Dan orang itu, hanya mengeluarkan senyum samar, "Aku sudah tahu sejak lama, kontet."

**To Be Continued......  
**

* * *

**A/N**: Wakh! Gommen.....  
Awalnya gue nggak niat bikin TBC. Just **One-shot**. Tapi.... Ide gue ngucur terus... Hiks...  
Oke, READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!!  
Btw, **TANJOUBI OMEDETOU kuro lunatic-senpai**! ^^  
Maaf kalo ficnya jelek..... T_T


	2. I Know It!

**A/N**: OKEEE! Karena ini chap-nya cuma pendek, gue putusin buat cepet-cepet namatin fic ini! Tapi jelas aja ga bakal tamat di chap ini! Hueee... ICHITSU 4 EVER, dah! (OI! FIC INI **BUKAN** FIC YAOI!) Oke, **ENJOY THIS FIC! DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach... is... NOT MINE. But, THIS FIC is... mine! MRUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

**N. B.** Maaf kalo character di sini OOC. Haff.... Udah kuusahain nggak OOC. Tapi... kayaknya masih tetep OOC, deh.

**

* * *

Love or Friendship?**  
by: red-deimon-beta  
Special for: **kuro lunatic**  
**-Chapter 2: I Know it!-**

"Cih!" Toshiro bergumam sebal begitu melihat Unohana mulai menampakkan ancamannya.

"Ayo cepat jelaskan apa arti semua ini!" teriak Unohana tegas pada Toshiro. Sorot matanya menunjukkan raut muka cemas.

Toshiro yang bingung, hanya bisa mengelak. "Tau, deh. Aku mau tidur dulu. Silakan keluar...," ujar Toshiro setengah mengusir Unohana.

"Enak saja," Unohana tidak mau kalah. Tangannya menahan tangan Toshiro erat, "Kau mengusirku, hah? Kau tidak akan bisa mengusirku sebelum kau menjelaskan semua ini," ucap Unohana sambil terus memainkan botol kecil berisi obat di tangannya.

"Menjelaskan apa? Semua sudah jelas, kan?" jawab Toshiro dengan entengnya –meski pun keringat dingin mulai menetes dari dahinya. Dalam pikirannya, dia sedang memikirkan berbagai ide untuk berkelit dari pembicaraan ini. 'Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang mengetahui tentang penyakitku' ini, merupakan prinsip pertama Toshiro saat dokter sudah memvonisnya mengidap penyakit lever yang lama-lama mulai menggerogoti waktu hidupnya sedikit demi sedikit. Kematian dapat merenggut nyawanya kapan saja. Jadi, 'jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu hidup yang sangat singkat' ini. Itulah prinsip kedua Toshiro.

Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Toshiro, Unohana langsung saja menghempaskan bahu Toshiro lumayan keras ke arah dinding. Membuat dinding bergetar untuk sekilas. "HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO!! Jika kau cuma bercanda, aku **tidak suka**!" Unohana berteriak marah tepat di depan muka Toshiro. Toshiro hanya bisa berpaling dan meringis kecil ketika merasakan bahunya yang sakit akibat terbentur tadi.

"A..Apa...," Unohana kembali melanjutkan berkata-kata. Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya tersendat-sendat. Air mata pun sudah mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya, "kau tidak menganggapku sebagai Ibumu sendiri, Toshiro? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa sedihnya aku saat ini? Padahal, aku sudah menganggap semua anak-anak di Panti Asuhan ini sebagai anakku sendiri! Apalagi kamu!"

Toshiro langsung tercengang melihat tampang wanita yang ada di depannya sekarang. Menangis tersedu-sedu hanya karena dirinya yang begitu tak berarti. Tak lama, air mata pun juga mulai merebak di pelupuk Toshiro. Tapi, cepat-cepat dihapusnya air mata itu –agar tidak menunjukkan kelemahannya. Sekarang, hatinya sudah mantap untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Unohana. "Unohana-san, sesunguhnya-"

_**Ting tong!**_

Ucapan Toshiro terputus. Bel pintu rumah berbunyi. Ada tamu yang datang. Unohana segera saja mengusap air matanya dan cepat-cepat berlari untuk membukakan pintu bagi sang tamu. Untuk sementara, Toshiro bisa bersyukur karena dia tidak jadi bercerita pada Unohana.

* * *

"Ah! Rukia-chan!" Unohana berteriak senang ketika melihat siapa tamu yang datang. Kuchiki Rukia, mantan penghuni Panti Asuhan yang seumuran dengan Toshiro.

"U.. Unohana-san... Oka-san!" Rukia balas berteriak senang. Kemudian,.langsung saja memeluk Unohana -yang sudah dia anggap seperti Ibu kandungnya sendiri- erat-erat.

Toshiro yang masih berada di kamarnya, mencoba melongok sedikit untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang. Mata Toshiro langsung membelalak begitu tahu siapa yang datang. _Kenapa harus dia yang datang?!_, batin Toshiro marah saat dia melihat Rukia sedang bercanda ringan dengan Unohana.

"Di antara semua orang yang kusangka akan menjadi tamu malam ini. dia menjadi orang terakhir dalam daftarku.." gumam Toshiro pelan pada dirinya sendiri sebelum pada akhirnya dia diseret Unohana untuk menemui Rukia.

* * *

**1****st**** Person POV – Toshiro's POV  
**  
Aku memutuskan untuk melongok sebentar. Melihat siapa tamu yang datang. Entah kenapa, suara tamu kali ini sangat familiar di telingaku.

Uh-oh. Tidak. Dari antara semua tamu yang datang... Kenapa harus 'dia'? Duh! Betapa sial nasibku hari ini!

"Unohana-san, bla.. bla.. bla..," aku mendengar denting lembut suara'nya' yang sekarang sedang mengobrol santai dengan Unohana-san.

Sementara mereka mengobrol, aku hanya bisa berdiam diri di sini. Mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka diam-diam. (Kan siapa tahu mereka juga membicarakanku. Ya, kan?) Aku terus mendengarkan dengan serius dan seksama. Hingga tidak memperhatikan bahwa sekarang Unohana-san telah menghampiriku dan menyeretku untuk menemui Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis mungil yang dulu menjadi penghuni Panti Asuhan ini -sama sepertiku- dan sekarang menjadi pacar Ichigo. Pacar yang sangat dicintai oleh Ichigo. Yang selalu dibangga-banggakan Ichigo setiap kali dia berbicara denganku.

Yah, bukannya aku membenci Rukia. Bukan itu. Tapi, ketika aku melihat Rukia, aku selalu teringat pada Ichigo. Dan ujung-ujungnya, hal itu akan membuatku resah. Semakin merasa takut dan menyesal telah membuat perjanjian dengan Kurosaki-sensei.

"Ah! Hitsugaya!" Rukia berteriak senang ketika melihatku (rupanya dia masih ingat untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan Hitsugaya, bukan Toshiro). Aku mencoba melihat (diam-diam) Rukia secara keseluruhan dari atas ke bawah. Menganalisis tingkah lakunya. Tanpa sadar, hatiku terasa ingin mengeluarkan cengiran senang untuk saat ini. Ini memang Rukia yang kukenal. Dirinya belum berubah, masih seperti yang dulu. Ternyata, meski pun sekarang Rukia telah di-adopsi oleh keluarga Kuchiki yang notabene adalah keluarga kaya terkemuka, sifatnya masih seperti dulu. Hanya saja, memang sekarang gaya bicara, tutur kata, dan tingkah lakunya **sedikit** lebih sopan dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Oh.. Halo, Rukia-san," sapaku. Dan Rukia pun langsung memelukku lebih erat daripada sebelumnya. Ya ampun.... Jujur saja. Pelukan ini menyiksaku.

"Wah.. wah.. wah... Rukia. Jangan seperti itu. Lihat, Toshiro mulai kehabisan nafas," komentar Unohana-san begitu melihat tingkahku dan Rukia. Sial. Dia mengejekku, ya?

"Iya," jawabku dengan nada sarkastis. Hei, tidak apa-apa, kan? Pelukan ini menyiksaku, kalau kau mau tahu. "Aku tersiksa sekarang gara-gara pelukan mautmu. Cepat lepaskan atau kutendang kau," ancamku pada Rukia.

"Hmph..," Rukia mendengus pelan. Oke, tentu saja dia tidak takut padaku. Apalagi dia sudah mengenalku selama bertahun-tahun. "Kau ini tetap tidak berubah, ya, Hitsugaya. Tetap _**sok cool**_ seperti dulu. Tapi... It's okay. Ini kan memang sifat aslimu."

_'Baguslah, Rukia. Kau sudah tahu. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak cepat-cepat melepaskanku, hah?! Dasar....,'_ batinku begitu Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil dan tetap tidak melepaskanku dari pelukan mautnya.

"Lalu?" lagi-lagi, aku bertanya dengan nada sarkastis. Berharap dia segera melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

"Hahaha.... Tidak apa-apa, kok," jawabnya santai. Oh, akhirnya ya Tuhan. Dia melepaskan pelukan maut itu. Syukurlah. Kalau tidak, beberapa menit lagi tulangku pasti sudah remuk.

Lagi-lagi, aku melihat Unohana-san tersenyum padaku dan Rukia. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Toshiro...," Unohana-san melirik ke arahku. Kemudian, berpaling dan menatap Rukia, "Rukia..., aku tinggal sebentar, ya," katanya pelan. Aku dan Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menanggapinya.

Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan melanda di antara kami. Aku pun tidak berinisiatif untuk berbicara duluan.

"Ah, Hitsugaya," Rukia memanggilku. Memecah keheningan di antara kami berdua.

"Hmm?" tanyaku pelan. Rukia memainkan tangannya sebentar. Sepertinya sedang berpikir untuk menyusun kata-kata.

"Sebenarnya, aku datang ke sini untuk membicarakan masalah Ichigo," kata Rukia pelan, namun tegas. Langsung saja aku tersentak begitu mendengarnya. Yah, aku lupanya melupakan satu hal. Mereka berdua –tahu siapa yang kumaksud, kan?- terlalu saling mencintai satu sama lain. Terlalu memikirkan satu sama lain. Terlalu saling terkait satu sama lain. Seperti bumi dan bulan. Ichigo-lah buminya, sedangkan Rukia adalah bulannya. Semua yang mereka lakukan pasti ada kaitannya tentang masalah satu sama lain.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanyaku singkat. Yeah, kuusahakan untuk tetap menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan iitu dengan singkat. Kau tahu, kan? Supaya emosiku tidak terlalu kentara.

"Begini.... Aku tahu kalau kau besok ada pertandingan Kendo melawan Ichigo...," suara Rukia kini semakin lirih. Ada apa ini?? Dari tadi hanya Ichigo, Ichigo, dan ICHIGO! Ada apa dengannya?!

"Yep."

"Dan kau pasti juga sudah tahu kalau besok neneknya sudah datang, kan?" tanya Rukia resah. Hmm... sepertinya aku sudah tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Yep."

"Dan kau tahu juga, kan, kalau Nenek adalah kepala keluarga Kurosaki?" tanya Rukia lagi. Sekarang kepalanya mulai menunduk.

"Yup," kuganti sedikit variasi dari jawabanku.

"Jadi.... Kumohon, Hitsugaya," sekarang mata ungu Rukia mulai menatapku lurus-lurus.

"Apa?" jawabku singkat –seperti biasa- pada Rukia. Saat ini, aku sedang berusaha untuk memancingnya berbicara lebih banyak.

"Aku mohon agar kau mengalah dari Ichigo. Supaya Ichigo tidak dibenci lagi oleh Neneknya...," ujar Rukia lirih. **Bingo!** Sudah kuduga dia juga akan membicarakan hal ini. "Bagaimana, Hitsugaya? Bisakah?" tanyanya lagi. Ketika aku melihat mukanya secara langsung, bisa kulihat dia melayangkan pandangan menyesal ke arahku.

".............." aku hanya terdiam. Tidak berusaha menjawab perkataannya sama sekali.

"Uh, oh, Hitsugaya... Kumohon! Hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatan bagi Ichigo agar tidak dibenci oleh Neneknya lagi!" sekarang, Rukia mulai menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhku. Duh.

"Iya... Iya... Tenang saja," jawabku dengan nada malas. Kan tadi aku juga sudah membicarakan hal ini pada orang lain.

"Maafkan aku Hitsugaya... Aku tahu kedengarannya egois. Tapi, kumohon agar kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku yang satu ini. Kalau soal hadiah utama... Aku bisa meminta ayahku untuk membiayaimu. Byakuya-otosama pasti mau. Apalagi untuk anak jenius sepertimu," Rukia berkata panjang lebar. Ini penyogokan namanya. Membuatku semakin merasa bahwa diriku ini tidak ada harganya di mata orang lain. Lama-lama, aku jadi berpikir. Apa yang kulakukan ini benar? Mungkin orang-orang lain di sekitar Ichigo akan menghargainya. Tapi, apakah 'orangnya' sendiri akan senang jika mengetahui yang sesungguhnya?

"Uh, tidak usah, Rukia. Terima kasih. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan beasiswa itu dengan tanganku sendiri," jawabku sesegera mungkin sebelum Rukia mulai berkata hal-hal lain. Hei, aku berkata hal yang sesungguhnya. Aku tidak suka jika tidak meraih beasiswa itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Kalau pada akhirnya **ada** orang lain yang membantuku, buat apa selama ini aku bekerja keras dan berlatih?

"Benarkah?!" Rukia mulai menunjukkan keterkejutan. Mimik wajahnya terlihat lebih bersinar sekarang. Aku pun hanya menanggapinya dengan helaan napas singkat. Uh oh, sepertinya itu sikap yang salah. Karena setelah itu, raut muka Rukia kembali menunjukkan perasaan bersalah.

"Oh, Hitsugaya....," desahnya lirih. "Maafkan aku....."

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" aku menjawab dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Memang terkadang perasaan kesal itu kembali membuncah di benakku jika mengingat aku harus mengalah di pertandingan besok. Tapi....

**-  
Semua ini kulakukan demi sahabatku......  
-**

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau tahu, kan, kalau Ichigo itu sahabatku?" kataku lagi. Sepertinya, perkataan terakhirku ini manjur (Kalau kau mau tahu, aku sebenarnya sudah bosan dengan pembicaraan ini). Dia hanya menepuk bahuku lembut sekali. Kemudian membisikkan '_Terima kasih. Tolong rahasiakan hal ini dari Ichigo._' dengan pelan di telinga kiriku. Kemudian langsung keluar dan langsung masuk ke mobil sedan hitamnya. Sopirnya sudah menunggu dari tadi. Yah, sepertinya memang pembicaraan kami memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

Mataku terus terpaku pada sosok yang terlihat samar-samar terlihat di bangku bagian belakang. Membayangkan setiap gerak-geriknya melalui pantulan bayangan yang terlihat di kaca film hitam pekat.

Perlahan namun pasti, mobil sedan hitam itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangan. Terus meluncur dengan mulusnya di atas aspal yang terkena cahaya bulan malam hari. Wah, beruntungnya diriku. Hari ini bulan purnama.

Nah. Oke, sekarang tinggal aku sendiri yang harus memutuskan apa yang harus kulakukan besok.

**-  
Tapi,  
Apakah sahabatku akan senang....  
Jika dia mengetahui hal sebenarnya?  
-**

Aku sekarang sedang berada di kamarku. Duduk bersandar pada bantal di tempat tidurku. Mencoba memikirkan semuanya kembali.

Dan intinya, semua orang yang berbicara padaku hari ini meminta agar aku mengalah pada Ichigo besok.

Mengalah. Itu kata kuncinya.

Apa benar aku rela mengalah?

Sebetulnya, aku merasa hati nuraniku berkata kalau hal ini tidak benar. Mungkin akan menyenangkan pada awalnya. Tapi, jika Ichigo mengetahui semuanya, semua ini akan sia-sia. Tanpa dipikirkan secara serius, aku sudah bisa menduga bahwa dia akan marah jika aku ternyata sengaja mengalah agar dia menang.

"_Aku bisa meminta ayahku untuk membiayaimu..._"

Kata-kata itu kembali tergiang di benakku. Perkataan Rukia tadi membuatku tergiur. Ternyata aku terlalu keras kepala sehingga menolak kesempatan besar itu.

Kuchiki Rukia... Rukia... Rukia**-chan**....

Ah, sial. Kenangan lama itu kembali terlintas di benakku. Sebuah kenangan memalukan yang sengaja kukunci rapat-rapat dalam kotak ingatanku. Ingatanku saat bersama gadis yang saat ini sudah tidak boleh kucintai lagi. Segala yang berada dalam diri gadis itu sudah menjadi kepunyaan orang lain. Terkutuklah aku jika ternyata perasaan cinta itu masih tersisa walaupun hanya setitik kecil.

Ichigo, maaf........

**To-be-Continued-!**

* * *

**A/N**: OWO! TUMBEN GUE UPDATE LUMAYAN CEPET! *dijotos*  
Aduh.... maaf banget kalo Hitsu di sini rada OOC.  
Jadi, untuk semuanya aja, nih. Tolong bantu gue buat memperdalam karakter-nya Shiro-chan!!!!! PLEASEE~!!!

-  
**Balesan REVIEW!**  
**Monkey D. Cyntia**: Huwaaa... Maap... Kalo panjang-panjang matamu belekan gue nggak nanggung, lho! O ya, dapet salam dari Toshiro. Dia bilang dia ogah jadi adekmu... Maunya jadi adek gue... *digebukin massa* Iya... maaf banget kalo OOC......

**archerrylime**: IYA! DIA EMANK SAKIT!!! MRUWAHAHAHA!!! *sarap*  
Oh iya, makasih baget buat pujiannya... padahal gue masih perlu banyak (sekali) belajar....  
Fanfic lainnya? Duh... *glek* *ngacir*

**The Silver ones**: Jangan marah mulu, eung... Kalo cepet tua, bisa-bisa ntar malah lo yang jadi kakak gue.......

**Yumemiru reirin**: *mantep* Orang!!! *dipentung*

**kuro lunatic**: Hmm... WHAT?!!! FLU AIZEN?!!!!!!! EMANKNYA ADA???????? Wew... baru tau. Obatnya apa, donk, kalo Toshiro kena flu Aizen? Ntar malah obatnya video porno, lagi! *jitaked*

**dark_uchiha**: Haha... Sorry, bro. EH? Gue BERBAKAT?! Oh... EMANK!!! Nyahahaha!!! Ehehe... Bercanda, kok... Yosh, makasih!!!

**Shirou10Yatsu**: Awkakakaka.... Review gaje? Ga papa! Yang penting review!!!

**Aqua van wolf**: EH??? *blush* Masa? Bukannya malah banyak, ya? Hmm.. THANKS FOR REVIEW-NYA!!

**yuinayuki-chan**: Tau, deh. Tanya ndiri ama orangnya, gih.. *lirik ke Toshiro* Wah, lagi tidur, tuh. Ya udah. Kapan-kapan aja... *digiles*  
Fic kayak gini bagus?! Eheheh,... Thanks!

**101 hiru-san**: Eh? Kamu ultah???? Waw... baru tau...  
Hnn.... Pertanyaanmu udah kejawab di chap ini!!!

**KooriYuki-setsugetsu4518**: Hmm... sengaja! XDDDDDDD  
Duh, kayaknya bentar lagi gue kudu minta maaf ama Isshin, nih. *pergi ke toko bunga*

**Qunsi Vinsis**: Dia sakit.... Ah, liat aja di chap ini! *tampoled*

**ChappyBankai**: Huwaaaaa??!!! *blush* MAKASIH BANYAK!!!

**TieDie Mangamania**: Duh, kasian Shiro-chan. Udah sakit-sakitan, malah jadi tukang betulin AC! *dibankai Toshiro*

**Ni-chan d'Sora Yuki**: Jiah... Kenapa pada nebak TBC, sih?? Ah gapapa,lah..... *ehm* BUKAN!! DIA ITU OTOTO-KU!!! *dikejar Hitsu FC*

**bakaMirai**: Wah.... Isshin kasian, tuh. Bonyok kalo kamu lemparin panci... *nunjuk ke arah Isshin yang bonyok*  
YEY! KUNTET! *dikejar Edward ama Hitsu*

**Aoi no Tsuki**: YOSH! UDAH GUE UPDATE!!

**Hiru Shirosaki**: Wakakaka! Salah!!!!

**amu svit-kona**: Hmm..... ga tau...  
-

* * *

T**HANKS BUAT SEMUA REVIEW-NYA!!! I LOVE YOU ALL, GUYS!!!** *nangis bahagia*  
POKOKNYA....  
**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FIC!!!  
REVIEW THIS FIC WITH YOUR MAXIMAL POWER!!!!!**

**P. S.** Seperti yang tadi udah disebutin... Tolong bantu gue memperdalam karakter Toshiro! Terserah apa aja! Pokoknya, tolong kasih tau apa yang janggal dari sifat Toshiro di fic ini!!!!


End file.
